Peter Pan Sasuke
by naru1014
Summary: Long ago in a faraway land there lived a boy who could never grow old; his name was Peter Pan Sasuke! And this is the story of how the never aging boy found love, and fought to keep it. SasuNaru R


**Chapter One  
One Magical Wish**

**~naru1014~**

Story: long ago in a faraway land there lived a boy who could never grow old; his name was Peter Pan Sasuke! And this is the story of how the never aging boy found love, and fought to keep it. ~sasunaru~

**These characters aren't mine only the story. This is a Peter Pan remix, Naruto yaoi style!**

**This was made when I was about 12, so please, be nice and enjoy…..and review :3**

Naruto opened his window to let in the night air. It blew his long blond hair over his lovely pale face. He watched as the stars twinkled and shone over his small town.

"Star light, star bright. Pretty stars I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. To have this wish I wish tonight. I want to leave this boring place, and go to another world. A world of magic, and things beyond my wildest dreams."

As he said this he had no idea that a magical young man was listening in. Now this young man, who was called Peter Pan Sasuke, came from Neverland. For the past few days he had flew over to our world to watch the young Naruto. Sasuke had never seen such a pretty boy before in his life. Of course he's seen boys, the Lost Boys, but Naruto was different. He was so beautiful, a brand new toy that Sasuke wanted to have and take care of. So after hearing Naruto's wish, Sasuke came up with a plan to make it come true.

**Chapter Two  
Come With Me**

Last night Naruto had the most wonderful dream in the world, he was flying up high over the town! He spent the whole day thinking about it, and it got him in trouble with his history teacher.

"Mr. Uzumaki, we do not allow daydreaming in this school!" Ms. Anko shouted hitting his desk with a ruler.

"I'm sorry ma'am, it won't happen again!"

"It had better not!"

After the final bell rang, Naruto couldn't have left any faster. After getting home and taking a bath and eating, Naruto entered his room to find a boy with raven black hair wearing tight green pants made of leaves, traveling around. Naruto froze up with shock and fear, you would too if you found a weird boy in your room. Realizing he wasn't alone, Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put their two hands together,

"My name is Peter Pan Sasuke, but if you want you can call me Sasuke for short." Naruto was in no doubt scared, but as not to be rude he gave his name too.

"Uzumaki Naruto." 

"A beautiful name for a beautiful boy." Sasuke bent down to kiss Naruto's hand. Naruto had never had his hand kissed before, and not ever by a boy.

"Why are you here?" he tried hiding his red face.

"To grant the wish you asked for." 

"What wish?" 

"You wished that you would leave this place and travel to a different world. Come with me and I'll take you to one." Naruto had no idea what was going on for he was quite simpleminded and had already forgotten about the wish he made one night ago, things were happening too fast for him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. My mother and father would miss me terribly. And I have school; Ms. Anko would have my head if I miss." Naruto pulled his hand away. Sasuke was in shock, Naruto didn't want to come with him. He could feel his heart slowly breaking into millions of tiny little pieces!

"I'm very sorry for wasting your time, good night Sasuke-kun." Naruto passed the still shocked boy to sit at his desk and finish up his homework. Now Sasuke wasn't the type of person who took the word "no" very well.

"What the hell do you mean you can't go!" he blew up. This caused Naruto to fall off his chair and land on the floor, "I'm s-sorry." 

"You better be!" Sasuke is what you would call two-sided. He could be really nice and loving, but if you make him mad or tell him no, he'll blow up. "I'm here to take you to a place that people only dream about, and you're telling me you don't want to go!" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Wrong answer." Sasuke lifted Naruto like he was a bag of feathers and carried him to the window.

"W-what are y-you doing! I can't be kidnapped; mother and father would be worried sick!" Ignoring Naruto's pleas and kicks, Sasuke climbed over the railing and jumped!

**Chapter Three  
Neverland**

"Aaaaggghhhh! Somebody help meeee!" Naruto's screams filled the chilly night air, but not a soul heard it.

"I would really stop yelling if I were you. You wouldn't want me to drop you, would you?" Fear soon silenced him, "Who are you!" 

"I've already told you, my name is Sasuke." 

"Sasuke-kun, where are you taking me?" 

"Neverland!" before Naruto had the chance to ask what in the world Neverland was, but Sasuke started flying higher and faster.

"Aaaagggghhhh! AREN'T YOU FLYING A TAD BIT FAST!" Naruto screamed grabbing onto Sasuke even tighter. Higher and higher they flew. High above the buildings, high above the whole town.

"Make sure you hold onto me tight, we're almost there!" Naruto shut his eyes as they busted through a star. "Whoooooooa!"

**BOOM!**

Naruto was torn away from Sasuke, and went flailing through the air.

"Saaasuke!" It felt like hours had pasted before Naruto bounced on a white fluffy cloud. "What in the world?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; he was sitting on a CLOUD! Sasuke landed on the cloud with Naruto and checked to see if he was hurt anywhere.

"I'm fine Sasuke, really" Naruto said with a very flushed face.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch you Naruto-chan. I'm glad you haven't suffered any injuries." Sasuke picked Naruto back up and flew off the cloud. Sasuke took Naruto over the ocean, and passed by what he called Mermaid Rock.

"Are there really mermaids down there?" the blond asked, quite curious. 

"Yep, but you can't go down there without me. They'll take one look at you, and drag you under so your body can stay with them forever." 

"O-oh." They also flew by a huge waterfall, tee-pees, and a beautiful field full of lovely flowers. "They're so pretty, I'd love to see them up close." Naruto said in awe.

"Let's go see them then." Sasuke took them down and watched Naruto travel around to see the flowers.

"Gorgeous. My mother would make me take these floral lessons and I learned much about all kinds of flowers. But these flowers, I've never seen any like them before." 

"That's because flowers in Neverland are very special. Each one has a different property that can help with many different sicknesses and diseases. Take this one foe example," Sasuke bent down and picked up a blue flower with dark red tips on each petal. "It's called a pepperlily." 

"Pepperlily?" 

"Yes, it's said to cure almost any poison. You crush it and mix it up with a little water." Sasuke then picked up another flower that looked exactly like the one he had before. "This one is called a sugarlily." Naruto took a look at it," But it looks just like the pepperlily." 

"Oh really, look closer. It's true they look the same, but the pepperlily's pollen is pink; the sugarlily's is yellow." Sasuke explained. Naruto looked at both of the flowers very closely," So what's the difference between the two Sasuke-kun?" 

"The sugarlily contains a deadly poison that even the pepperlily can't cure. If you drink even a sip of it, you'll die in an instant." Naruto's eyes flew wide open," It's that dangerous!" 

"Looks can be deceiving. I think it's time for us to be heading off." 

"Ok Sasuke-kun!" Naruto started towards Sasuke when something small and pink smacked upside his head. "Who the hell are you, and why are you with MY Sasuke?" 

"Y-y-you're a-a-a f-fairy." 

"Well that's a dumb question. What other humans do you know with wings?" 

"W-well one time Neji made-" 

"SHUT UP! I ASKED YOU WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE!" The pink haired fairy started pulling at Naruto's hair. Sasuke ran and grabbed the tiny girl," Sakura, what's the matter with you! I brought Naruto here" he scolded the fairy.

"You brought him here?" she looked at the blond boy who was rubbing his sore head.

"Yes, and I don't want you attacking him. Now apologize!" Sakura slowly flew towards Naruto, her head in shame, and apologized. "I'm s-sorry." 

"I-it's ok, I'm always getting hit in the head anyway" he laughed. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's hand, and pulled him off the ground. "It's time for you to meet the Lost Boys." Sakura headed after them, getting madder by the minute.

**Chapter Four  
The Lost Boys**

Now the Lost Boys were animal-humans who were abandon as babies, so Sasuke took them in. There's Shikamaru, the cat, Couji, the bear, Kiba, the dog, Lee, the squirrel, and Gaara, the raccoon. They all live together with Sasuke and little Sakura as one big happy (?) family. 

"Sasuke-kun, can I open my eyes now?" Naruto asked. 

"Wait, we're almost there." The raven replied. 

"Why must I keep my eyes closed again?" the blonde questioned. 

"We don't want you leading anyone to our house you little bug!" Sasuke gave the tiny girl a glare. 

"M-maybe I s-shouldn't be going if I could put you in danger." 

"Don't listen to Sakura, everything will be fine, and I'm sure the boys will love you." Sasuke reassured him. It didn't take long before they reached their destination, and Sasuke slowly lowered Naruto down. 

"Open your eyes, and don't panic." 

"Don't pan-icccc!" before he knew what hit him, Naruto was shooting down a long dark tunnel-like slide. His screams echoed all around him as he made his way down…down…down. 

**Poof!  
**

Naruto found himself covered head to toe in feathers, which exploded from all the pillows he had just crashed into. Naruto looked up to see five pairs of eyes on him.

"…" 

"Aaaggghhh!" 

"Aaaggghhh!" 

Loud screaming filled the whole cave as Naruto and the Lost Boys hid behind random objects. 

"W-who are you stranger?" 

"M-maybe it's some kind of wild bird." 

"That's stupid; it doesn't look like any bird I've ever seen." 

"Can we eat it?"

"P-please don't e-eat me. S-sasuke brought m-" 

"Peter!" 

"He's back!" the boys yelled. And as if right on cue, Sasuke flew through the hole and landed in the middle of the warm cave with both hands on his hips. 

"Yes I'm back, and I want you all to welcome Naruto-chan. He will be your new mother, for I am making him mine!" he called. Naruto and Sakura almost had a heart attack, but the Lost Boys looked happier than ever. 

"Wow, YaY, a new Mother!" the boys yelled jumping all around. Naruto got from behind the chair he was hiding behind, and was attacked by four of the boys. 

"Do you play games?" the squirrel-boy with a bowl-cut hair style asked.

"Do you like puppies?" a dog-like boy asked. "Do you read stories?" a calm-looking cat-boy asked.

"Do you know how to cook?" a very large bear-like boy asked. With so many questions thrown at him, Naruto didn't have time to answer them all. 

"LINE UP MAGGOTS!" Sasuke roared. The boys quickly formed a line, finally giving Naruto time to catch his breath. Naruto watched as Sasuke started pacing in front of the boys like did on his father's old war movies. 

"ALL RIGHT MAGGOTS, YOU WILL TELL YOUR NEW MOTHER YOUR NAMES AND ACT LOVEABLE!" he boomed. The first to come up was the bowl-cut boy, "MY NAME IS ROCK LEE AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!" Then there was the dog-boy, "MY NAME IS KIBA AND I LOVE TO BE PETTED BEHIND THE EARS!" Naruto took a mental note of that, and the next boy came up.

"THE NAME'S CHOJI AND I LOVE TO EAT!" Right after that, it was the cat's turn, "I'm known as Shikamaru, and it would be lovely if you could read to me every now and then." And the last to come forth was a small red-head boy with huge black circles around his eyes, "…" 

"WHAT WAS THAT MAGGOT?"

Sasuke was getting ready to blow, but Naruto walked over to the little raccoon.

"Hi, my name is Naruto. It's very nice to meet you, what's your name?" The little boy looked into Naruto's huge blue eyes and got all warm inside, "G-gaara." 

"Gaara? That's a lovely name, nice to finally know it." Gaara felt his face flush. 

"Well, now that we all know each other, Let's Eat!" 

"Yeah!" the boys called. Sakura huffed and flew into her little room, wanting nothing to do with the little blond who was running everything for her.

Far out into the icy sea stood a lone creepy black ship with tattered sails and creaking floorboards. A man with greasy black hair and a gap in the middle of his mouth looked out over the waters and fields. The wasteland was now blooming with flowers of every color. He tossed his scope and jumped from his post, rushing to inform his Captain.

Orochimaru was sipping on the hot tea his first mate, Kabuto, had just given him, when one of his men came crashing into his room. 

"Captain!" 

"What is the meaning of this! I should have your head for busting into my room!" Orochimaru bellowed. 

"I'm sorry sir, but I was just sitting wide-eyed on my watch when I saw the ice in the water begin to melt and the flowers blooming on the shore!" It soon clicked in Captain Orochimaru Hook's mind," He's back!"

**~Well, I hope you liked that. If you want me to continue then please leave a nice review, that's what that button at the bottom is for :3**

**I'll bring you 4 more exciting chapters for Peter Pan Sasuke soon~**

**~naru1014~**


End file.
